Forever Love
by Passionate-Sweetharte
Summary: Sequal to 'The Truth Comes Out (COMPLETED)
1. Special Times

"Seven years ago today. Wow, it feels like it was just yesterday that I was walking down the isle to become your wife." Theresa said as she wrapped her arms around Ethan and kissed him.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Came the voice of their daughter, Destiny as she ran through the door.  
"Hey sweetheart, how is Daddy's little girl?" Ethan asked as he picked her up.  
"Hey Mom and Dad." Little Ethan said as he came through the door.  
"Hey Buddy, how was school today?" Ethan asked his son.  
"It was the same." He said with a shrug.  
"Well, it is off to do your homework before going over to Aunt Sheridan's and Uncle Luis's."  
"We see Sammy?" Destiny asked.  
"Yup. You two are going to spend the night over there. Mommy and I are celebrating tonight."  
  
Unbeknownst to the family inside there was a stranger watching them from outside.  
"Yes Ma'am. Everything is going as planned." The man said and then slapped his cell phone off then walked to the door and rang the bell.  
  
"Yes?" Theresa said as she opened the door.  
"Are you Mrs. Winthrop?" The guy asked.  
"Yes I am." Theresa said smiling.  
"These are for you. If you will just sign here." The guy asked handing the clipboard to Theresa. When she was finished signing he handed her a bouquet of red and white roses.  
"Thank you very much. Give me a second to get my purse please?" Theresa said.  
"Don't worry Ma'am. The tip is already been covered." The guy said and then walked away.  
  
"Ethan, this is so sweet." Theresa said, assuming the roses were from her husband.  
"For what Sweetheart?" Ethan asked, slightly confused.  
"For these gorgeous roses." She replied.  
"I didn't send those. I..." he trailed off, not wanting to ruin the surprise he had planned for her.  
"Then who can they be from? There isn't a card."  
"I don't know, but web should start getting ready." Ethan said.  
  
"Thank you so much for taking the kids for the night." Ethan said.  
"No problem, you know we don't mind and it gives Sammy someone to play with." Luis said.  
  
Across the room Sheridan and Theresa were talking.  
"God I feel like a house." Theresa said to her sister – in – law.  
"I remember when I felt that way with Sammy. But I guess I should get used to it again." Sheridan said with a smile.  
"You mean..." Theresa trailed off as Sheridan nodded her head.  
"Yes, but I haven't told Luis. I was hoping to do it just right. Which is why I am telling you. Do you think you and Ethan could take the kids tomorrow night so I can tell him?" "No problem. When we come get Little Ethan and Destiny we will take Sammy with us." Theresa said. 


	2. Released

"Here are your personal effects Ms. Hotchkiss. Sign here and remember you are ordered to stay at least 100 yards from Mrs. Winthrop's residence and place of business. You are also not to contact or harass her in any way."  
'That bitch won't be Mrs. Winthrop for much longer. It will be my Gwennie being called Mrs. Winthrop. And soon.' Rebecca thought to herself as she collected her things.  
  
"Mr. Crane, if I can have you sign this... And here are your personal belongings. Also remember you are ordered to stay at least 100 yards from Mrs. Winthrop's residence and place of business. You are also not to contact or harass her in any way."  
Grabbing his things, Fox just smiled, thinking to himself, 'I don't think so. Cranes don't follow the law. Soon my darling Theresa you will be mine. I will make you forget all about Prince Ethan.'  
  
"You know the plan? And what you are supposed to do?" Asked the figure standing next to them  
"Yes, I know every detail."  
"Good, Ready then?"  
"Yup, let's get this show on the road." 


	3. Choices

"These really are beautiful." Theresa said as she smelt the roses she had gotten the previous evening. "I just wish I knew who sent them."  
"Come here Love. You know we still have a few hours before we have to pick up the kids."  
"Oh, that reminds me. Sheridan asked if we could watch Sammy for the night. She is pregnant again and wants to tell Luis over a romantic evening to make up for last night. I hope you don't mind that I told her we would."  
"That is fine Sweetheart. I don't mind at all. However, I think you need to relax before we go get them. I don't want you to over do it in your condition."  
"Okay, how about a nice warm bubble bath?"  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Ethan said as he took her hand and led her upstairs. Little did they know that they were being watched.  
  
"God she looks so beautiful, even pregnant with his child. But eventually it will be my baby she is carrying inside of her, me she is going to her room with... I'll just leave these here. I am glad to see that she got the last bouquet of flowers."  
  
"I only left because there is something I have to set right. Then I am going back. I have changed, I don't want him anymore. I deserve better than someone that doesn't love me."  
"He does love you Sweetheart. He just has forgotten that love. He has been brain washed by that little tramp."  
"No mother, he loves her and I am not going to try to come between them. Look at what it has cost me already." 


	4. Secrets Revealed

"I will be your down fall Beth. Everyone in Harmony will know what kind of monster you are." The blonde said as she stood watching the brunette play with a young boy at the park. "Sheridan will finally get her son back. All I have to do is get some hair for a DNA test. I know though that Little Martin is Sheridan and Luis's. All I have to do is prove it." And she walked off in the direction of Beth's house.  
  
"Gwen! I thought...." Edna said as she opened the door.  
"I am still supposed to be. But when my mother broke my out, there were a few things I had to set straight before I go back. One is being proving who Little Martin's true parents are."  
"Oh Gwen, finally that evil daughter of mine will pay for the pain she put that nice Sheridan through."  
"You knew?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. I didn't say anything cause nobody would believe me and Beth threatened to kill me. Her and that evil Charlie." Edna said as she shivered.  
"Charlie?"  
"Bethie's special little friend that helped pull that evil plan off. Though there was something so familiar about her. She reminded me almost of... Oh my goodness, it couldn't have been..." Edna said as she realized the truth. That Charlie had actually been Alistair Crane.  
"Edna, what is it?"  
"Charlie wasn't really Charlie, it was Alistair Crane, Beth's father."  
"Are you serious? Beth is a Crane? And Alistair helped Beth?" Gwen said, shocked.  
"Yes. I didn't say anything cause I thought Beth would be better off not knowing and growing up in that house. Not to mention he said that his darling Catherine could never find out. How are you planning to stop Beth?"  
"I need your help actually. We need to get hair from both Beth and Little Martin. Then you need to take it to a hospital and have a DNA test done."  
"That should be no problem. But what about Beth?"  
"That is the part where I come in. Can you hand me a piece of paper and a pen? I am going to write a little note for the little bitch."  
  
'Beth-  
  
I know the secret you have been hiding. I know who Little Martin's true parents are. Luis and Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald. And I will make sure they have their son back, soon.'  
  
"Now I must be going. I am going to leave this on the door. Make sure you don't tell her who left this. And make sure you get the test done soon. Okay?"  
"Sure thing a ding."  
  
"What the...? Who left this mother? What kind of sick joke is this? Nobody but you and Charlie know. I will not let this person take my son away." Beth said with a look of terror on her face. "If the truth comes out then Luis will never be mine." 


	5. Truths Revealed

"We have a problem. She doesn't want to do it. She says she doesn't want him."  
"Calm down. Once she sees him with my Theresa, she will remember the love."  
"I don't know. She seems to have her mind made up and so sure of it. And once my Gwennie is set on something, nothing sways her."  
"Then why did she leave?"  
"She said she had something she needed to take care, something to set straight. But she didn't tell me what it was."  
No matter, we can still do this without Gwen. It just might set us back at bit. But there is no way that we are going to stop this."  
  
"Oh poop, I forgot to ask how I was supposed to get a hold of her when I had the information. Hopefully she stops by soon. Because I have the proof she needs." Edna said as she sat talking to herself.  
~Knock, knock~  
"Who is it?"  
"Who is it?" She said again when she got no answer. 'It must be Gwen unsure if Bethie is home.' So she got up and answered the door.  
"All clear."  
"Good, did you get that information I asked you to Edna?" Gwen said as she came out form behind the bushes.  
"Yup. I got them back this morning. I was just thinking how I had forgotten to ask how to get a hold of you to tell you."  
"That is no worry. How long is Beth out for?"  
  
"Little Martin had a field trip today and she went with them. So not for a while."  
"Good, could I get those papers and I will be right back."  
  
"I wish I knew who these flowers were from. And why they left the second bouquet just lying on the porch."  
"I am sure it is just a fan or something Darling. There is nothing to worry about."  
"I am just glad that the evil threesome is behind bars."  
  
"That is what you think Therasita. And you will pay for what you have done, stealing Ethan from my Gwennie and putting us in prison with all that nastiness and everything. When we never did anything wrong."  
  
"What is this all about?" Beth said, looking pale. She had just opened an envelope that had a copy of the DNA test in it. "How did this get here? What is going on?"  
  
"What the...?" Luis said as he read the papers that were in his hand.  
  
'Sheridan and Luis,  
  
I thought you had a right to know, Beth Wallace has been raising the child you thought you lost so many years ago. Here are the DNA tests to prove it.'  
  
"What is it Sweetheart?" Sheridan asked coming up to Luis. He just handed her the papers and stormed out of the house.  
"Oh my God! That bitch!" And she followed Luis out the door.  
  
"Beth Wallace, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald and Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"  
"Luis, you can't be serious. You know Little Martin is ours. You saw me pregnant."  
"Well, I saw the DNA test and if need be, I will have another one done. How could you Beth?"  
"He is ours Luis. He was conceived out of our love. You can do everything you want to ..." She was cut off as Sheridan hit her with so much force that she fell backwards.  
"You bitch! You knew you had my son and said nothing. Where is he?"  
"He is my son and you are to go no where near him."  
  
"Here is Little Martin." Edna said coming out of the bedroom. She handed him to Sheridan and looked at her daughter.  
"I will kill you mother! This was all your doing because you never wanted me with Luis."  
"Luis doesn't love you Bethie. He loves his WIFE, Sheridan. You are evil Bethie. I hope you can get some help."  
"And it wasn't your mother Beth that did this. I did. I had to set some things straight. I have changed since I was put away. I have realized that fate is true. If you belong with someone, it will happen. And what goes around comes around. I did bad things and I am paying for them. It is time you did too Beth. One of these days you will realize everything you have done is wrong." Looking at Luis, she said, "I know, I am ready to go back. I never went near your sister and Ethan. I hope them love and happiness for the rest of their lives, with each other. And Beth let me tell you something, prison is no piece of cake. I have almost been killed a half a dozen times." With that Gwen went up to Luis and put her hands behind her back. 


	6. Apologizes

"Luis, can I ask you a favor? Could you see if Ethan and Theresa would come see me before I am transported back to prison?"  
"I can ask Gwen, though I am not sure they will." Luis said.  
"That is all I ask. I need to apologize for my actions."  
  
"She what? She wants what? Why?" Theresa asked into the phone. She was talking to Luis. "Yeah, I guess. See you in a bit." And she hung up the phone.  
"What was that all about Sweetheart?"  
"Gwen, Rebecca is out and they think had something to do with Gwen's break out of prison. Gwen says she wants to see us and apologize. I want to go to at least hear what she has to say."  
"Okay, let's go. The kids won't be home for a few hours."  
  
"I still can't believe we are doing this Theresa. I mean after what she did to you, to us...." Ethan said as they walked through the door of Harmony police department.  
"Neither can I, but I want to hear what she has to say."  
  
"Ethan, Theresa, I am sorry for what I put you through. I have come to realize that Ethan and I are just not meant to be. I deserve someone that can love me unconditionally. I hope that one day you both can forgive me." Gwen said.  
  
"I am not sure that is possible Gwen. You did a lot of nasty things, including trying to kill our son." Ethan said, looking at his ex-wife.  
"I wish I could turn back time knowing what I know now. I feel so bad for doing what I did."  
"In a way, it was a blessing Gwen. I mean I don't want either of you thinking the wrong thing. But if you hadn't of done what you did, we may never have found out that Ethan is really Little Ethan's father and not Julian. But I agree with Ethan, I am not sure I will ever be able to forgive you Gwen."  
"I understand. I just felt that I had to say I am sorry. Good luck on your upcoming bundle of joy." Gwen said and then knocked on the door to signal she was done. 


	7. Change Of Heart

"Can you believe what just happened? I am not sure what to think about what Gwen just said." Ethan said looking down at his wife.  
"Me either, but she sounded sincere. I think she has changed. Look at what she did for Luis and Sheridan. And she has turned herself back into the police." Theresa said.  
  
'I still love him. I can't do this; I am the woman he is supposed to be married to. If she hadn't interfered, he would still be my husband and we would have a family. I can't give up. I will take everything away from her.'  
  
"Sam, can I use a phone?"  
I guess. Give me a minute."  
  
"Mother, I need help. I can't stand this" and then she hung up. 


	8. The Game Is Just Beginning

When Ethan and Theresa got home there was a card taped to the door. Theresa's name was neatly written on the envelope.  
"Who can this be from? I don't recognize the writing." She said as she opened it. She pulled out the piece of paper that was inside.  
  
'Dearest Theresa, One day...'  
  
"What does that mean?" Theresa asked to herself."  
"What is it Sweetheart?" Ethan asked her, turning from the door he had just opened.  
"Read it. I don't know who this could be from." She said handing it to Ethan.  
"Think maybe we should show this to Sam? Things are getting a little strange around her the last couple of days. I mean the flowers and now this." He said, starring at the note.  
"I don't know. This could all just be a coincidence though." She said, trying not to worry.  
"Well I am still going to call Sam over here. I don't want to take any chances."  
  
"So we are all back into the game?" Fox said looking at Rebecca and Gwen.  
"Yes, I want that little taco to fry. She stole everything from me. If she would have just minded her own business it would be me with Ethan having a family." Gwen said with such hatred in her eyes it shocked even her mother.  
"Good, here is the plan..."  
  
"I am going to run out real quick. I will be right back." Ethan said as he was grabbing his jacket.  
"Okay Honey." Theresa said as she leaned in for a kiss. And out the door Ethan went. 


	9. A Birth

"Ethan, it's time." Theresa said as she clutched her stomach.  
"Uh? Oh! How far apart are they?"  
"I am not sure but my water just broke."  
"Oh my God, Let's get moving then. Why didn't you wake me sooner?"  
"Cause I wasn't sure if they were contractions or indigestion." Theresa said with a small smile.  
"Ok, come on, we'll call Eve on the way over there." Ethan said as he grabbed her suitcase and helped her out of bed.  
  
"You have a beautiful baby..."  
"How is she?" Pilar asked as she came rushing in.  
"She is fine. She had a healthy baby boy. If you want you can go in and see her."  
"Thank you Eve." Ethan said as he headed towards his wife's room, followed by the rest of her family as the came rushing in.  
  
"Theresa you are wonder. We have another son. What do you think we should name him?"  
"I was thinking Anthony Martin Winthrop. What do you think?"  
"I like it. And that way he still has your father's name, but won't get confused with Little Martin."  
"Exactly, and Anthony is close to Antonio."  
"I know you miss him Honey. He did what he thought he had to after what happened with Sheridan and Luis. And Liz loved him. At least we know where he is now."  
  
"Yeah, but he is still so far away." Theresa said with tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"The little Taco had the baby. Now we can move this plan full steam ahead."  
"Damn that bitch! That should be me with Ethan's baby. She doesn't deserve bearing his children."  
"Don't worry Gwennie, soon you will be. That little tramp will be out of his life for good."  
"Don't call my Theresa a tramp Rebecca. Ethan just brain washed her. He has some kind of hold on her, but I am sure that once she gets a taste of true love with me, she will forget all about Ethan." Fox said having just walked into the room. 


	10. Gone

"Ready to go home Sweetheart?" Ethan said as he came into Theresa's hospital room. "Where did she go? She was here 10 minutes ago when I went to go get the sedan. And she wouldn't leave Anthony here with nobody to watch him. Theresa?"  
  
"Have you seen my wife, Theresa Winthrop?" Ethan asked as he walked up to the nurses station carrying little Anthony in his arms.  
"I am sorry sir, no I haven't. But I just got here.  
'Where could she have gone? I don't understand this. Maybe she is in her room now.' He thought to himself as he walked back in the direction he had just come from. As he entered the room he noticed an envelope laying on the bed with his name on it.  
'Dearest Ethan,  
I am sorry, I just can't do this. I don't think that we are meant to be. Go back to Gwen. She is the one that deserves you. Take care of the children. I hope you understand.  
Theresa'  
  
"What the...?" Ethan trailed off. "Why would she do this?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Theresa asked crying.  
"Don't you understand? You are getting what you deserve. He should have been mine and now he will be."  
  
"Ethan, calm down. Maybe she is going through post-partum depression. That is very common." Sheridan said as she looked at Ethan sitting on her couch with his head in his hands.  
"Why would she leave the children? They are her world."  
"Well what else could have happened?"  
"Didn't Fox get out last month?"  
"Yeah, but he has been in Europe. We have been keeping a close eye on him especially with Theresa being pregnant and all."  
"Maybe there was a clue in the letter. Wait a minute, look at the writing. It is close, but not quit Theresa's."  
"True, but who could have done this?"  
"I don't know. Gwen has been in custody and I don't think Rebecca would have done anything without Gwen with her."  
  
"Soon Ethan and your children will be mine you little slut. You took him away from me and now I will take him and your children from you. A ready made family for me, though I will want more children with him, some of my own." Gwen said with a sly smile.  
"I didn't take him from you Gwen. He came to me on his own, I was just there."  
"You were there all the time! You made sure to insinuate yourself into his life so that he would fall in love with you. You robbed me of my dreams, but not anymore. He will remember the love we shared and you will be out of his heart and mind."  
  
"What are you planning to do with me?" Theresa asked frightened.  
"That is were I come in my love." Fox said as he walked into the room. "You will be mine and we will start a family of our own. You won't even think of your family with prince Ethan." 


	11. I Don't Understand

"A month has gone by and there is still no news of Theresa. She couldn't have just dropped off of the Earth. Where could she be?" Ethan said to Sam.  
"I don't know son. But we are doing everything possible to find her. You need to relax, you are going to make yourself sick and the kids need you."  
"What they need is their mother home. Little Ethan and Destiny keep wondering what is going on. And I don't know what to tell them. They think that Theresa doesn't love them anymore. I know that isn't true, but what can I say to them when we don't know what happened to her?"  
"Tell them that. I think at least little Ethan will understand and he will help Destiny understand what is going on. Tell them that we aren't sure what happened to her, but we know that she loves them greatly."  
  
"Fox, I want my children. They must miss me terribly or think that I have abandoned them."  
"That is the plan my dear, that way they warm up to Gwen. Don't you understand what is going on here? You will never be going back to that family. We are going to have one of our own, yours and mine." Fox said with a smile.  
"I will never love you or have a family with you." Theresa said.  
"Yes you will. And you won't even remember Prince Ethan."  
"How are things going with the little taco?" Rebecca said as she walked into the room.  
"Rebecca, how many times am I going to have to tell you not to call her names like that?" "Anyways, soon my Gwennie will be making her move and then shortly after we can get you two out of the country, and then everything will be as it should be."  
  
When Ethan got home he noticed an envelope propped up against the screen door with his name on it. The writing was the same as one the last one he had gotten. He opened it and inside along with another was a picture of Gwen and himself on their wedding day.  
  
'Dearest Ethan,  
I know that you are still looking for me, don't. Let me go, and be with Gwen. Look at how happy you too are in this picture; I am sure she will make that happy again. And please tell the kids I am sorry and that I love them, but I am off to start a new family. Gwen will take care of them.  
Always,  
Theresa'  
  
'Why is she so persistent about me and Gwen? She knows how I feel about Gwen.'  
  
"Sam, I want to see Gwen."  
"Why Ethan?"  
"I am not sure, but I think she might have something to do with this. I just got another note. This time there was a picture of Gwen and I when we got married. The notes keep pushing me to be with Gwen, yet Theresa knows how I feel on the subject of her."  
"Okay son, I will see what I can do. She was transferred about a month ago, so I am not sure exactly where she is at."  
"Sam, what do you mean? Are you telling me that we aren't even sure Gwen is still locked up?"  
"No, I would have been notified of that, I am just not sure what location she is at. They night have put her in a maximum security facility because of the escape. Let me check it out and I will let you know."  
  
"Ethan should have gotten my second note by now, and knowing him, he will be looking for me. Time to go back for a bit, just keep the wretch out of sight and trouble. She will be going back soon, right after I talk to Ethan and make him remember our love and see that I would be perfect to raise his children and give him more."  
  
"Thank you Norma. I have a visitor coming, so I had to come back for a bit, but these are for you." Gwen says with a smile as she hands the guard a bag.  
  
"Ethan, I found her. She is in a low security place, probably because of what she did before she went back and the fact that she turned herself in."  
"Thank you. I will call and make an appointment to see her."  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I already made one for you. The appointments go quick and I know that you want see her as soon as possible."  
"Thank you again. You are right, I want to go and get this over with. She has caused Theresa and me so much pain, not to mention what she did to little Ethan...."  
  
"Hello Gwen..." 


	12. Meetings

"Hello Gwen."  
"Ethan, what a surprise. How are you and your family doing?"  
"Forget the pleasantries Gwen. Theresa is missing and something isn't right with it. Every note that has been left keeps telling me to go back to you, that you would take care of the children. I know Theresa and I know that she would never say that. She loves her kids. So Gwen, do you know anything abut this?" Ethan said, staring at his ex-wife, trying to figure out what she was thinking.  
"Ethan, why would I do something like that? What would I have to gain? You don't love me and I accept that. You love Theresa." Gwen said, hoping that Ethan believed what she was saying.  
'Ethan you don't love that little tramp, it is me you love.'  
  
"I just don't know Dad, she seemed shocked.  
"Hasn't she lied to you before and gotten away with it?" Sam said, looking at Ethan.  
"Yes. Maybe I just don't want to believe that I could marry someone that could and would do suck cruel things."  
  
"I did it! He didn't suspect a thing. I was as cool as a cucumber. He will be all mine."  
"Everything is going as planned. Now all we need to do is get Fox and that little taco out of the country. How to do that?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Please Fox? I just want to be able to see them. I want my children and Ethan will never stop looking for me. He loves me."  
"It's always Prince Ethan isn't it? Well I don't think so. You will never see any of them again. You are mine now." 


	13. sightings

"When is Mommy coming home?" Destiny asked her father.  
Soon baby, soon. Mommy just went on a little vacation." Ethan said, hating lying to his daughter and hoping that she believed him.  
"I want her home. I miss her."  
"So do I. Hey, why don't we all go out for some ice cream?" he said hoping to change the subject.  
"Yah, we go for ice cream! I'll go get Ethan." As she ran off.  
  
"I just hope nobody sees me. They all think I am in Europe." Fox said as he walked down the wharf.  
  
'I have to get back to Ethan and our children. I am not going to let them do this to me. They will not take my family from me.'  
  
"Soon Gwen you will have everything you have ever dreamed. Ethan will be yours and you will have a family."  
"And I will have revenge. What is one thing Theresa couldn't stand the thought of me having besides Ethan? Her children." Gwen said with a smile.  
  
Hey kids, hold on a minute. Let's play a game. You stay here next to me and be as quite as a mouse." Ethan said as he held his finger in front of his mouth in the quite sign.  
  
"Dad, can you tell me where Fox is? Cause I swear I am looking at him right now."  
  
"I must get out of here. I have to get back to my family. Wait, where did that hanger go?"  
  
"The jet is ready. I have to call Fox and let him know. He and the taco can leave and that will be that. She will be out of our lives forever."  
  
"Thanks for coming dad. But I don't understand how can he be in two places at once? I know that was fox. Wait, he is coming out. See?"  
"That is Fox. Ethan, you take the kids to Grace and I will call you and tell you where to meet me. I am going to follow him." Sam said as he started to follow Fox.  
  
"I hope nobody recognized me. That would blow everything out of the water. But I had to get food for Theresa. I need her healthy to start our family.  
  
"Damn it! I don't know how to pick a lock. I have never had to. And I am so nervous, I don't know how much longer Fox will be gone or when those two witches might show up." Theresa said to herself.  
  
"Fox, where did you go? Did anybody see you?"  
"Don't worry Gwen, nobody saw me and if they did, they didn't recognize me."  
"Good. We just came to tell you that the jet is ready. You and that thing can leave."  
"Perfect. I just want to get her to eat some first. The last thing we need is for her to get sick on the jet and have to land."  
"Your right, that wouldn't be good. Not to mention, I want to gloat some before she is permanently taken from her kids."  
  
"Ethan, I am out side. I think I have found Theresa."  
  
"Shit, they are here. How am I ever going to get out of here?"  
  
"Well, well, well. What are you up to Theresa?" Fox asked as he walked through the door.  
"Oh Theresa, you poor thing. Today is the day that you lose everything. You will never see my children again. See, they will be my children after Ethan marries me."  
"Ethan will never marry you Gwen. He loves me and will never give up on finding me."  
"That is where you are wrong Theresa. He will if you are dead."  
"Dead? But I thought that Fox was taking me out of the country." Theresa said with fear.  
"Oh, he is. Just everyone in Harmony will think that you killed yourself." Rebecca said.  
"But the body..."  
"We already have that covered. In fact, the body should be found here in the next half hour or so. You lost Theresa. Ethan and the children will be mine." Gwen said in satisfaction.  
  
"Dad, where is she?" Ethan said as he ran up to Sam.  
"In there I think. Back up should be here soon and we can go in."  
"I don't want to wait for back up. I want my wife and I want her now. I need to know that she is okay."  
"Ethan," Sam said grabbing his arm to stop him. "There are three people in there. We need back up."  
"Three?"  
"Fox, Rebecca, and Gwen are all in there. Don't worry, we have some time. They were going to feed her before they try to leave."  
"Sam, we're here. Let's get my sister." Luis said coming up behind the two men. 


	14. Lost And Found

"Freeze! Nobody move!" Sam and Luis yelled as the broke through the door.  
"What the..." Fox said in shock.  
"Against the wall now."  
Suddenly the small building was filled with Harmony Police Department.  
"Theresa?"  
"Ethan!" Theresa yelled from a back room.  
  
"Oh Theresa. Are you okay?"  
"I am perfect now. Ethan, they were going to try to make everyone think I had killed myself and Fox was going to take me out of the country. I missed you and the kids so much!" Theresa said as tears spilled down her cheeks.  
"It is okay love. I am here and soon we will be with our children." Ethan said trying to calm her down. "Let's go."  
  
"You bitch! You will never win! Ethan will be mine!" Gwen yelled as Luis put handcuffs on the blonde.  
"Gwen, I don't love you. Nothing will ever change that. In fact, I hate you. And I will make sure that you pay for what you have put my family through." Ethan said.  
"Gwen, you are a bitch!" Theresa said as she lunged towards her.  
Theresa began to choke and hit Gwen with all that she had in her. By the time Ethan and Luis had pulled Theresa off of the other woman, Gwen was barely alive. 


	15. It's Over Now

"I hereby sentence you to death by lethal injection." The judge said.  
"No, you can't. I can't die until Ethan is mine!" Gwen yelled out.  
  
Ethan and Theresa sat in a small room looking through the window into the next room where Gwen, Fox, and Rebecca lay. They watched as they were given the injections and pronounced dead.  
  
"It's over now..." 


End file.
